


Pride 2020

by MFLuder



Series: JayRoy Drabbles [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pride Parades, implied Roy/Jay/DIck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/pseuds/MFLuder
Summary: JayRoy Weekend 2020: Second Day - Saturday, June 27thPride Month| Space | Priest AU
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Series: JayRoy Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804969
Kudos: 29





	Pride 2020

**Author's Note:**

> JayRoy Weekend 2020: Second Day - Saturday, June 27th
> 
>  **Pride Month** | Space | Priest AU

Gotham erupts around them, a sea of colorful rainbows, of hooting and hollering, the parade making its way down Central. Bruce Wayne headlines it every year and gains, if anything, more notoriety for his playboy ways as he lets women and men kiss him alike but waves the questioning media off.

This year, Jason participates as a civilian, content to watch Brucie pass by on a float. Roy looks at him, then, grabs his hand, then his waist, and pulls him in for a wet kiss, his _Zaddy_ shirt clinging, Dick cheering.

B waves at them and Jason feels _happy_.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow and chat with me [on tumblr](http://mf-luder-xf.tumblr.com)! (Occasionally I request prompts!)


End file.
